Dee,Ino's Yaoi Sister
by Ino-yaoifan
Summary: Naruto and sasuke have feelings for each other and Ino's sister Dee is trying to get them togther and so she can tape evreything since she's the world's biggest yaoi fan ever R&R please


_**

* * *

Dee Ino's yaoi fan sister **__**

* * *

Dee:grabs him by the arm and pulls him in the bushesok Sasuke i need u to do a job for me **_

Sasuke:ok what is it?

_**Dee:**_are u sure u want to go through this now u can always change your mind now

Sasuke:tell me what the damn job is!!!

_**Dee:**_u didnt have to yell at me u meany and ok i'll tell u its...

Sasuke:its...

_**Dee:**_its if u and Naruto have feelings for each other,so me and the other yaoi fans thought if u would do Naruto?

Sasuke:blushes uhhhhhhhhhhhh well what about Naruto what did he say about this?

**_Dee:_**well actually he gave us the same answer,but he changed to different shades of pink and red and he said he would do it if u wanted too.

Sasuke:he did! Ummmm ok i will do it

_**Dee:**_smirks perfect well naruto is at home waiting for u and he's so ready

Sasuke:i hope so cause once i start im not going to stop until i cant go anymore gets out the bushes and runs towards Naruto's house

_**Dee:**_ok good luck with that get's out bush and gets all the leaves out of my hair and walks away with an even bigger smirk like i said this is going to be funny.

_**

* * *

Sasuke arrives at Naruto's house **_

* * *

Sasuke finds the key under the welcome mat and opens the door and goes inside and see's no one in sight.He walks upstairs and opens the door next to the bathroom and see's a blonde beauty lying on the bed sleeping wearing nuthing but a big t-shirt the was ocean blue as his eyes. 

Sasuke:'omg i think im going to have a major nose bleed,holly crap too late'sasuke's his nose starts pouring out blood and still looking at the blonde

Naruto:wakes up and see's sasuke blood running out of his nose oh god sasuke!gives sasuke tissue and puts it in his nose to stop the bleedingare u ok now sasuke smiles

Sasuke:yeah just alittle dizzy but just fine smirks

Naruto:thank goodness i thought u were going to die of major nose bleeding and what made u have a nose bleed that bad?

Sasuke:pounces on Naruto and kisses him on the lips softly you and your beauty licks Naruto's cheek and see's Naruto blushing

Naruto:blushes teme y are u here anyway? and get off me!

Sasuke:u know u want to do it with me and Dee told me to come here because she said that u were here and u was waiting for me and wanted me to lay u and because i have strong feelings for u i couldnt help but come and make u mine.

Naruto:u baka i didnt say any of that stuff and i have to confess i do have feelings for u but i would have told u that in person but i was kinda scared and i told Dee and i belive that she did this so we can tell each other how we feel.

Sasuke:oh u think!sighs well we said what we had to say so do u want to have sex with me.blushes alil

Naruto:face turns crimeson red and faints

Sasuke:omg he fainted Naruto! Naruto wake up! Ummmmmmmmm wait maybe i can do him like this feels pain in stomachouch that hurts

Nartuo:u perv u would have actually had sex with me if i had fainted or passed out wouldnt u!?

Sasuke:yes in a sexy smooth voice

Naruto:u dissgues me get out of my house now!

Sasuke:ok but if u need anyone that u need to talk to or have sex with u no where to find me Cuttie winks and walks towards the bedroom door.

Nartuo:turns around facing his bed and blushes well if u want to u can stay for alittle while.

Sasuke:jumps on Nartuo and pins in to the bed can i play with u too while im here.

**_

* * *

With Dee and Ino _**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dee:im so hungry might die _**walks and drags feet,while rubbing stomach**_must eattrips overa pebble and lays therefood _**im so hungry might die h must eattrips overa pebble and lays therefood

_**Ino:**_walks towards her with a dumpling and gives it to herhere u go sister

_**Dee:**_oh thank u sis!eats dumplingthis is so good!smiles

_**Ino:**_hey sis do u think your plan worked?

_**Dee:**_i know it worked because by tomorrow Naruto wont be able to walk. finishes eat dumpling

_**Ino:**_ok even though it might have worked if there not to lovey dovey you know they are probably going to kick your ass

_**Dee:**_if they do that which they wont do cause i'll kick there ass cause they might of forgot who got them together.

_**Ino:ok**_.hey want to go shopping!?

_**Dee**_:yeah lets go!!

* * *

(we both arrive at the mall and we fount the most cutest dress ever and we fought over it) _**

* * *

Back with Naruto and Sasuke **_

* * *

Naruto:gaspsahhhhhhh ah...aah pants

* * *

An:wuhahahahahahahahahaha ok tell me u think and help me please i kinda need some more ideas ok read and review **_

* * *

_**

Ino and Dee find a dress in the mall and starts to fight over it

* * *

Dee:damnit Ino this is my dress when i buy it pulls on a the dress 

**_Ino:_**keeps pulling on the dress**_its to grown for u_**

**_Dee:im the same age as u _**pulls dress even harder

**_Ino:it doesnt matter this is mine_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_(both of us pulls the dress and it rips and we run but the store manger caught us)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Dee:thi is all your fault Ino_**glares at Ino

**_Ino:no its not_**

**_Store manger:ok ok stop fighting young ladies just tell me who's the oldest and the oldest with have to pay for the dress_**

**_Ino and Dee:ok well we are both the same age and we are both 15,so how much does it cost _**

**_Store manger:ok 1,000yen_**

**_Ino and Dee:_**cries**_ this frekenn sucks we want to go home waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_**

**_Store manger:so that means u dont have the money oh well that just means u work at the store and you'll both get paid but half of your paid will be peducted_**

**_Ino and Dee:waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wait whitch store are we working at_**

**_Store manger:shoe store Hill city i belive you will be paid 3,000 yen ok_**

**_Ino and Dee:_**faints

**_Store manger:omg are u girls ok_**


End file.
